No Name
by Nickolette
Summary: Annabeth Chase has never been in love. But when a fellow worker claims to be an old child hood friend... What will happen?


Life of a virgin can be so difficult…

"We're going back in, 5, 4, 3…"

The words of the director flew out of Annabeth's head. Her life was so dull even though she achieved all the goals she ever had.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

Annabeth looked up to see her fellow actor, Sebastian, staring at her with utter curiosity. She sighed and glared at him.

"This is my usual self, deal with it honey."

He glared back at her and as she studied her new worker's face, she felt a throb of pain as Annabeth realized, Sebastian was perfect, so unlike her. Annabeth was a 24 year old rising star in the show biz. Sebastian was already a star, she thought bitterly.

"Wow, Miss Ice Princess. Don't act all high and mighty." He studied the young woman just as she had studied him.

"You've never fallen in love before right?"

She looked up so fast that her neck throbbed.

"How did you…?"

Sebastian smiled coldly.

"It's pretty obvious, right?"

Annabeth nodded. She had sworn to be a maiden, just as Artemis had. She admired the Roman Goddess just as much as she admired Jesus himself. Tired of the pointless conversation with the handsome man, Annabeth went to find solitude with the camera crew. She left with Sebastian staring at her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Island was a new T.V. show, bound to be a hit. Annabeth had been invited to play the role of a young woman who was washed up on the shore of a deserted island. As she walked amongst the camera crew, all the men turned to gaze at her. Her slender body had obviously attracted them; however none of them attracted her.

"E, eh… Hi Annabeth Chase."

She turned to find another young man who was holding canned drinks.

"I wondered if you wanted a – "

"Yes, I would." She took a drink from his hand and looked at him expectedly.

"Well? Aren't you going to go sit with me and try to make conversation?"

"A-ah… Yea… By the way, I'm Drew."

Drew was stunned by the way Annabeth seemed to read his mind. He nervously fidgeted with his zipper was they sat down on a bench.

"So… How's the show going?" Drew tried to make some friendly conversation.

"It's fine, same as every other j- "

They were interrupted with footsteps approaching. Annabeth stopped talking and waited for the figure to emerge. As Sebastian Andrews appeared, Annabeth looked down sourly as Drew smiled ecstatically and clapped his hands.

"Hooray, now all the stars are here!" He gestured for Sebastian to sit down.

"Sorry, I'm borrowing this little loveless here for a sec."

Drew looked bewildered as Sebastian pulled Annabeth to the other side of the shooting.

"What do you WANT!?" She glared at him.

He ran his fingers through her hair and grinned.

"I'm going to teach you love."

Sebastian pressed his lips to hers and Annabeth was frozen. He parted his lips slightly and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His soft lips brushed hers.

"Mm…!" She grabbed his shirt and attempted to throw him off.

He tightened his grip on her waist and continued to kiss her passionately.

At last Annabeth bit him, like the wild animal she was. Sebastian pulled away and stared at her.

"Don't you want to learn how to fall in love?"

"NO! I swore to be a maiden forever."

"You're never going to keep that promise."

"How do you know, I just MET you!"

He looked at her sadly.

"You don't remember?"

She stared at him blankly as Drew came running over.

"Hey guys, the shoot's going to start!" He looked at the scene before him. A man holding the waist of the lady surely would of embarrassed any one. He blushed.

"Er… Director's calling you guys to the set." He stuttered.

Annabeth blew out a breath of air in relief and walked briskly towards the artificially sunny set.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Annabeth… I don't know if you know this but Sebastian is a real play boy in the show biz…"

Drew looked nervous.

"Don't worry, we're not like that." And as she said that, it felt like a needle had pricked her right into her heart.

=---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Annabeth, how's it going?" Sebastian stepped into the sun and onto the sand, joining her on the set.

"I would ask you the same question." She said sourly.

He sighed and then brightened up.

"That kissing scene was great."

Annabeth shot him a look he could only interpret as a shut-the-fuck-up look.

"I'm kidding… Don't take it so seriously."

Annabeth realized she had tears rolling down her cheek from all the anger built up inside of her. Sebastian stared at her as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"It's just like when we were little, you haven't changed at all."

He smiled warmly at her and Annabeth was confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sebastian rolled onto his back and stroked her cheek. Annabeth's heart stopped for a second.

_Shit… Don't tell me I'm falling for this playboy!_ Annabeth thought angrily.

Annabeth was glad that she was unable to blush ever since she was a kid. And as if he were reading her thoughts, Sebastian said,

"If only you could blush…"

She gripped his shirt in surprise and he misinterpreted. Rolling over onto her, he grabbed her face and once again, planted a kiss on her lips. She breathed heavily, giving up a pointless fight. But when Sebastian slipped his fingers under her pants, she fought back.

"Mmm!!!"

She felt hot, and as Sebastian pulled up her shirt, Annabeth let out a cry of pleasure.

"Ahhh…"

Sebastian pulled up her bra and kissed her breast. Alas, he took off his own shirt and took Annabeth's legs and lifted them up.

But their erotic moment was destroyed when Drew, stepped out of the bushes shocked to see a half naked women being harrased by her fellow worker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
